Rewrite The Stars
by minsyuhakun27
Summary: There must be something we can do to find a way to become one escape the life of nation but everything is impossible...MalaysiaxSingapore with AustriaxHungary and England ( Rated T for colourful word )


Hey guys it's Syu or minsyuhakun27.I am newbie here so I make a lot of mistake.I want to say that If I make a grammar mistake please please tell me cause I want to improve my English since English is not my motherland language but I still need to learn it so I can pass my please help,okay

Btw I think some of you must familiar with movie 'The greatest showman' isn'it? So you must know song 'Rewrite the Star' by Zac Efron and Zendaya.

Singapore – Lee,Singa (dinosaurusgede owns the art)

Malaysia – Maya (himaruya owns the character)

England – Arthur (himaruya owns the character)

Himaruya ows the Hetalia and I just own this crappy story.

Btw enjoy everybody

* * *

 _ **You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide…**_

Singapore keeps staring at Malaysia who is talking with Italy and Romano about choir competition that will be held in Rome next conversation between countries is lively until Spain popping out behind Romano and offering them some snapping at Spain while Italy and Malaysia just accepting the Malaysia is starting to notice that Singapore is staring at is turning away from her when she smile at him.' _Her brown eyes are so beautiful filled with happiness'._ I wish that I can see those eyes every single ..

 _ **I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me **_

' _You keep saying that two of us cannot be the same._ 'Singapore sighing when he remember their conversation before.

"You know that our people cannot be together."Malaysia stated with her back still in front of Singapore.

"That is the past, can think something to fix always say we should never give up on-"Singapore argue back when Malaysia slammed the table behind her.

"NO! Lee please… don't repeat the history over 's history be will just hurt each other again in the don't know how long I took my time to become myself again and finally be able to meet you again…I acted like nothing ever happened between us. It so hard you , please just lived like the way you are and I lived mine."Malaysia finally tear started to form in her eyes.

"Alright 's acting like the conversation never exist,kay?"Singapore forced a smile on his looked at Malaysia, he left the house he used to ,he let the tear overcome his sight once he parked his car in the garage.

 _ **But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?**_

He coming back to the reality once Germany started the topic is like usual,global don't know why this topic keep discussed like every his soul and mind keep wandering at the woman across him.' _We love each other more than anything but still…why cannot we live like our people…Wait,what if we love each other as a human not a nation?...look like a still have chance to change everything._

 _ **What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find**_

'Malaysia..no,Maya it's look like our fate is still not sealed change to be together still open.I will proof you that we were made for each other.'

 _ **It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight**_

' _Everything gonna be alright. No one can say anthing about ,our dream can come true._ 'He thought started to form a lot of idea in his idea keep pooping out like there are no brain function better then when he needs to think about solution for global warming.

"I can do this."He mumbled to fail to notice that Germany has been called him a few times until Germany decided to slam the finally come out from his though to see all the nations staring at can see England eyes filled with concern while Malaysia just staring at him with bored standing up to go to the platform while bow his head in shame.

 _ **You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you**_

' 'What on your mind,Singapore?Did you still thinks about it?You didn't want to give up,don't you?Lee,you think I don't care about think I did give up about don't know how I missed our time I desperate want to run into your arm like before.'Malaysia thought and the tear starting to form.

 _ **But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls**_

'I want to go back too but life do not know make it easy for don't have power to break the wall that separate matter what,it still like this.'Malaysia thought think about it make her want to cry out hates this feeling.

 _ **But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all**_

'Singa,you will see the truth that everything we do to change it will just hopeless ,stop torturing yourself like to see you sad make my heart shatter into a million ,stop!'The tears starting to fall without her snapping back to reality when she felt a hand squeezed meets with her father concern look.

"Love,are you alright?"she nodded eventhough the tear still didn't father figure aka England taking out his handkerchief to wipe out her his daughter uncomfortable towards the glance that the other nation give stand up while holding his daughter hand who is didn't protesting anything and leads her away.

"Germany,I will take her out for a while so that she can clear her mind,so you can just continue it without us."He said before Singapore running toward them and holding another hand of her.

"England, please let me take care of her since I is main reason she cry,please?"England just give he stern look before let go of her give 'you-better-take-care-of-it-before-my-pirate-mode-make-a-comeback' looks to just nodded and lead her to the garden outside of the meeting room.

 _ **No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find**_

"Hey,Maya I found an idea on how to live together again."He said happily once they step on the sighing on this but she didn't say just nodding to give a signal for him to go on.

"I know you will say this idea is crazy but we will never know until we try it,isn'it?Well my idea is we got married as a human not as a country."Sense her confusing he add "if we live and get married as a normal human, no one can say anything about what we do… No one can stop !"He staring into her eyes in hope to see an agreement but he found none.

 _ **It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight**_

"We can't, can't."Before he can argue back her adding "Lee,I don't think it's possible…How can you act like this?For the first time in our life,you put your country behind…Did you remember what happen to Arthur before?when he was intruding his people life and abandon his job as a country…Did you remember that?"The tears that she be holding finally continue"If you did that something can happen to our country that will lead us to our ,please understand."

 _ **All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you**_

She wiping all the tears that he finally shed to his cheek.'Lee,no matter what I say,no matter what I do,they still give the same you know that.'

"Lee,you don't know how much I want to stay by your side,listen your heartbeat as a lullaby as we embraced each other at gaze that sent a message' you'll be fine' when I am scared of ghosts or Thailand when he want me to become one with him as , all I want to say is you are my everything…my life,my soul and reason to life…I love you…"Malaysia says as she wrapped her arm around him.

 _ **It feels impossible**_

"So,please forget about matter what we 's cannot repeat the history,Lee."Malaysia says.

 _ **(it's not impossible)**_

"Why you always says it impossible when it's ever try give me changes,give us a change and give **you** change that you always wanted?Why don't you try?" He snap at her.

 _ **Is it impossible?**_

She starting to tremble when she thinks about what he just it be okay?She asks" how can you be so sure?"

"You know my kiasu spirit right.I will never give up until I get what I want and what I want is aurora is beautiful but I can't see the true beautiful of aurora without seeing your beauty first"He says before give her best winks ever.

 _ **Say that it's possible**_

She blushes when he takes her hand into his and stares at her gorgeous. _'Ah…her eyes really this beautiful before or I just notice it know…if someone dare say she is not beautiful I will flip the meeting table and starts a world war with them…God,love make my insane but what can I do this is the curse for every person when it come for love…if her beauty is sin then I will be a sinner forever.'_ He deep in thought until she slaps him.

"I'm sorry,what do you say again?"He caressed his cheek where she just for woman, she slap hard.

"Arg..Don't make me repeat myself…I said yes"She whisper that last people can't hear it. **Almost.**

"Yes,thank you."He feel butterfly in his stomach when he says that.

 _ **How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours**_

"Then,we have many thing to think about this plan"He said excitedly like kid who is waiting for his holds her hand tightly but not painful like his life depent on can just smiles at the let him lead her wherever place he want to come face to face with Austria and Hungary who are exchange worry glance. _'Did they hear what our conversation before,well that was rude.'_ She thought.

"Hey Austria and Hungary,what are you doing here?Did Germany said we can take break now?"Singapore said in emotionless tone like how he talks to everybody.

"Er… would like to go to the café over other and accidently hear your not come here to start a fight but give a little talk about your you want to hear it or not but I must say it."Austria says without breaking eyes contact with Singapore.

'I can feel it, something bad will happen,doesn't it?'Malaysia thought as they follow the other two to the room that not be Asean take a sit in front of two Europe one say anything because the atmosphere growing thick that people can cut it with knive.

"I think you should stop your idea about marrying as a human because you still have the burden as your country in your shoulder."Austria says with stern face.

"What?What do you mean I have to cancel it?.You don't know how much I faced so much in my life just to be said that I can't do ?WHY damnit?Just because I am the country that does mean that I can't marry her"Singapore snaps at 's hard to see him curse like that.

"Singapore,please you must understand that both of you are different country and by marrying two of you will be united 's mean that you will sharing the it's good part but may I ask what will your happen if you become a united country?Will your people accept the drastic change of administrative system since you two have different administrative system?Didn't your people will rebel against your new government?Will fights triggered between your people?Will you end up hurt each other again?Will you be **happy** after what happen?" Hungary aka yaoi maniac asks us while holding Malaysia other hand on the table.

Our breath caught at Asean country too speechless to say suck all the come to mind…Just can hear Singapore sighing next to open his mouth to say something but Austria beats him at that.

"We know better than you because we too have tried that before but the result is hurt so pains no one can bear it.I say this because I didn't want anybody to feel the same pains we ,please rethinks again what I just will take our leave now and Germany said meet again at 10.30 am us."With that Austria and Hungary leave the room.

 _ **You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
**_

Two Asean country stay like that before Singapore dicided to say"Then,our plan fail,huh?Sad,right?"He says those with chuckle with tears shed to his he like didn't had any strength to wipe can tell that he has mental breakdown right now like 's so pain to her to hear the truth behind those words that two Europe country give. Malaysia sighs and standing up.

"Let's go back to the almost 10:30am."She sighs as he didn't move so slap him again very hard before she yanks his collar shirt and make him look into her eyes.

" **You better listen.I will say it once and I want you to remember about this …STOP push yourself like that happen like today has their own if they didn't tell us first then we will hurt each other more than first time.I will repeat it . . . .So stop it.** Maybe…maybe God separated us cause we don't know anything that will happen,maybe if you still under me our people will more suffer cause of unstable economi or more worse…So,Please understand, 's pain to see you hurt like this so please stop it,okay?" she comfort him and finally he standing and look.

"Thanks,Maya.I am sorry that you have to see my ungentleman you said are right…I shouldn't burden myself like for hurt your feeling."He gives a small smile to her before linking their hand together and make their way to the they open the door to the meeting says.

"Hey,let's put a good 's act like nothing ever happen between for taking your time to listen my idiot for trust me and still love me like before."Singapore looks into her eyes.

"Hey it's fine.I am happy to hear your ideas and sorry for reasoning your idea.I think you should use your brain in the meeting more."He chuckles at her squeezes her hand in loving manner before let it go.

"You should go in first.I will follow after I am ready to face the other nations."She nods before enter the room.

Once again he let the tear falls from his God know how much he wants to run away from here and never feels a hand on his turns to see England sends a worry glance.

"Lad,we know that the pain is unbearing for you after all you still young but you have to be strong for you and something is troubling you always remember that I'm here for you." England pulls Singapore in comfort hug.

"Thanks,dad."Singapore says after England let him go.

"Let's go wash your face first before comes to the meeting room."England says as he leads Singapore to the toilet.

 _ **We're bound to break and my hands are tied**_

Singapore holds the hibiscus brooch tightly that he wears at collar hibiscus brooch that hold a lot of memories between them. _' One days '…_

* * *

Hey guys,I hope that you enjoy my crappy story.

Btw I want to say that I gonna make a story about main character who has amnesia after lost her best friend so I want to ask you who should I make as a main character .The character must from Hetalia cause I can't escape from Hetalia.


End file.
